My Husband is a Tiger
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Creature AU You wish that you want to leave this world and then suddenly your in another world and what happens when you become a mate for a Tiger Lord name Kagami Taiga? Male!Reader contain Yaoi no lemon


My husband is a Tiger

Tiger!Kagami TaigaxMale!Reader

(Name) is a young boy with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and he wears (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants as he was just kicked out by his so called friends out of the apartment that he was staying in. So (Name) was wondering the streets as he then sits down under a light post and he then looks up in the night sky in seeing a full moon as he starts to cry; said to himself, "Oh great moon, please. Take me away from this world and take me to a world different from mine." (Name) then closes his (e/c) as he continues to cry he wish that it was possible.

He continues to keep his eyes as he wished to leave this world, but then he starts to hear animal noises and people talking as he opens his (e/c) eyes in seeing that he was sitting some sort of a ceremonial platform as there was flowers all sort set up with torch light all around and (Name) notices that they all have animal ears and tail of all sorts; then an unfamiliar voice as (Name) looks to his right in seeing a man with black spikey hair, he wear black rim glasses, he wears some sort of red, white and black Kimono, he has Jaguar ears and tail as he said, "The moon has summoned, Lord Kagami's wife." Everyone was mumbling of how (Name) was a male and such as (Name) was confused on mostly on what was going as he was wondering on what he meant by that; then he hears an unfamiliar voice said as (Name) looks to his left in seeing a man wearing a more higher up kimono as it was red, black, and white, claw nails, he has two tone red and black messy hair with, he has tiger ears and a tail, his eyebrow are red as they are split into two, and his eyes are red as they were cat like as he had a look in his eyes of a tiger, "Oh (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair, beautiful." (Name) was at loss of words at the site of him as (Name) and the tiger person was in front of (Name) as he smiles and (Name) said, "M-Me beautiful?" "Yes you and can I have the name of my future mate. I'm Lord Kagami Taiga, but you can call me Taiga." Taiga said as he places his hand on (Name)'s cheek as (Name)'s cheek turn into a pink tint and then just as (Name) was about to say something, when Taiga picks him up in setting him down on his two feet and (Name) gets the full height of Taiga as he is 6'3 feet tall, and (Name) then said, "M-My name is (F-Full Name), Taiga." "Beautiful name such as yourself, (Name)." Taiga said as he brings (Name) close and he places his hand on (Name) as he turns crimson red; Taiga smiles as he then turn to look at his people and said, "Tonight we feast on the celebration of my wife, (Full Name)." Everyone was cheering as everyone went ahead in starting to eat fruit, fish and all sorts of meat as they drank as well. At first (Name) didn't know of what to do at first till Taiga said, "Would you like something to eat, (Name)?" "Uh oh sure I would like that, Taiga." (Name) said as Taiga then leads him to a plate of fruits as they both sit down on bamboo seats and he hands out to (Name) as (Name) then thanked him and takes a bites out of it.

(Name) couldn't believe of how sweet and juicy it was as (Name) takes another bite out of it as Taiga smiles and said, "How is it, (Name)?" "It's delicious, Taiga." (Name) said as he continues to eat the fruit and Taiga just smiles at (Name) as he takes a fruit; starts to eat as well. As (Name) finished eating the fruit, (Name) then felt something silky wrap him as he looks at Taiga in seeing that he wrapped them both in a huge white silk cloth and Taiga smiles as he said, "Looked cold, (Name). So I hope that this will help." "O-Oh thank you, Taiga." (Name) said as (Name) didn't know of what to do next and then Taiga hands (Name) a gourd like jug as Taiga pulls the cork off and Taiga said as he hands it to (Name), "Here (Name) try this and don't worry you can drink it." "Oh okay thanks, Taiga." (Name) said as he then takes a sip of it and he could believe the taste as it tasted like honey; he then takes a drink out of it. (Name) the pulls the gourd away from his mouth as Taiga smiles and said, "How was it, (Name)?" "It's really sweet, Taiga. I never tasted anything like that before." (Name) said as Taiga then brings (Name) heads to his forehead and they were inches away in touching lips; Taiga said, "I'm glad you enjoy it, (Name)." (Name) blushes a pint tint across his cheek and then Taiga pulls away as (Name) yawns; Taiga said, "Why don't you get some rest, (Name)? You had a long day after all." "Okay Taiga." (Name) said as he then lays his head on Taiga's chest and closes his eyes in going into a deep sleep.

The next morning, (Name) wakes up as he said in his thoughts, 'Man that was a good dream…' (Name) then trails off when he notices that he was in a clearing of jungle and he looks down in seeing the white silk on his body and a tiger's tail, but when he looks to his right. He was face to face with a tiger that was ten times bigger than a normal tiger and then (Name) was about to scream when the tiger suddenly licks (Name)'s face as (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at his; then the tiger pulls away as the tiger then transform into an all too familiar person that he met last night; said, "Did you have a good time last night, (Name)?" (Name) was at lost at words as Taiga said, "When you asleep, (Name), at the middle of the night you started to shiver as your skin was frozen as ice. So I transformed into my tiger form in to keep you warm." "S-So it wasn't a dream after all and I'm your wife, right." (Name) said and Taiga nods his head as he pulls (Name) into a hug a she said, "That's right and I'm never letting you go, (Name)." (Name) then hugs Taiga back and then (Name) starts to cry; Taiga notice this as he said, "Why what's wrong, (Name)?" "Wh-When I woke up, I-I really thought it was a dream, a-and I thought that I went back to-to my world; never see you again." (Name) said as he continues to cry and then Taiga places his fingers under (Name)'s chin in tilting it upwards in having him to look at him as Taiga then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips and (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this; Taiga then pulls away as he said, "Remember of what I said last night that I'm never leaving you, (Name)." "Y-Yes I do." (Name) said as Taiga then licks the tears off of (Name)'s face as he shivers of the feeling of his rough tongue and Taiga then pulls away as he said, "Good now no more tears and I want to see your beautiful smile of yours, (Name)." (Name) dries her tears and then smiles as Taiga said, "That's my boy." (Name) smiles as Taiga kisses (Name) once again as (Name) kisses back and then they both pulled away from one another as Taiga said, "Here let's head on home, (Name)." "Oh I thought this was…" (Name) said he trails off as Taiga chuckles and said, "No, no, it's not. I didn't want to disturb you when you were asleep, (Name)." "Oh okay then." (Name) said as Taiga then leads him out of the clearing and into the jungle and they continued to walk for a about twenty minutes as they arrive to a house made of out wood and bamboo; Taiga said, "Well we're here, (Name). This is my…well now our home, (Name)." "It's beautiful, Taiga." (Name) said as suddenly Taiga picks (Name) up bridal style as (Name) wraps his arms around Taiga's neck and Taiga chuckles as he starts to walk into their new home through the front door.

Taiga continues to carry to their room as he then places (Name) onto their bed and the climbs on top of (Name) and places his lips on (Name)'s lips as (Name) kisses back; then Taiga pulls away as he said, "I love you, (Name)." "I love you too, Taiga." (Name) said as Taiga then goes back in kissing (Name) in making (Name)'s day worthwhile as (Name) forever stayed by Taiga's side.

THE END


End file.
